1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycles and more particularly to installing illumination means within the gasoline tank area of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motorcycle has been a means of fun and relatively inexpensive way of traveling for many years. Recently, the motorcycle has found increased popularity and has become widely accepted by a substantial portion of the purchasing public as their primarily means of traveling. Accordingly, sales figures for various motorcycle companies have reached new highs in recent years.
One problem which has continuously plagued motorcyclist is the visibility of the motorcycle while riding especially during night travel. This problem is further emphasized by the fact that many motorcyclist wear dark clothing when riding. Thus, many accidents involving motorcycles are the result of the non-motorcyclist failing to see the motorcyclist. As the motorcycle itself provides minimal, if any, protection to the motorcyclist, many accidents involving motorcycles result in serious bodily injury or even death to the motorcyclist. Such severe consequences often occur at relatively low traveling speeds.
In the automobile and truck industry the advent of neon lighting, ranging in various colors, around the license plate and/or under the frame of the vehicle has recently been used to enhance the visibility of the vehicle during nighttime driving as well as acting as novelty device. However, the use of neon lighting is not as readily adaptable or applicable to motorcycles.
Another problem is the fact that many motorcyclists remove or disconnect the turn signals from their motorcycle feeling that the signals take away from the aesthetic features of the motorcycles as well as their own individuality. Thus, frequently no indication is given to other vehicles on the road when these motorcyclists are preparing to turn which in turn results in unnecessary accidents.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a device or apparatus that allows for better illumination and visibility of the motorcycle during night traveling. In addition, the device must be safe and not increase the chance of serious injury. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.